Many Other Dreams
by Spindrift Mushroom
Summary: After Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene help Johnny fulfill his dream of going to the moon, Eva begins to notice Neil acting strange around her. Neil tries to get closer to her, but Eva has a secret of her own.
1. Chapter 1

"Another job well done, eh?" Neil asked me. "I thought that we might not make it. I'm glad we did though."

"Whatever," I muttered, slamming down the hutch of the car. The tree we crashed into only did slight damage, and a quick fiddle around with the emergency toolkit was all we needed to get back on the road. While we had been lucky, the run-over squirrel hadn't been.

Neil looked at me, and gave a small smile. "Hey, come one. We did something good, and that's what counts." I glared at him for a second, but when his smile didn't falter I looked away. "I guess you're right."

The driver's seat opened with a large 'swish' and Neil jumped in, ready to go, unfazed by the recent events. "Alright! Time to go home and watch...hey, where are the keys?" The man rummaged around in the car, creating a large mess, until a familiar jingle came from my hand, causing him to look up.

"Oh great, you got them! Hand them over!" Neil shouted, getting out of the car and putting his arms above the roof, ready to catch the keys. His look of joy had turned to confusion as I stepped around the car and sat in the driver's seat. "What are you doing?"

"Well, considering _you_ were the one who crashed the car in the first place, I thought it would be a good idea if I drove this time."

Neil stared at me for a minute, registering what I had said, before giving me a guilty look. "Sorry about that, but that squirrel-"

"I thought we agreed on a cat."

"Right, that _cat_ just jumped out of nowhere, and I _had_ to act."

"I wouldn't consider _swerving the car into the road barrier_ a good thing to do in this situation."

The man bowed to me, fists clamped tightly at his sides. "I'm s-sorry," he apologised. His eyes were shut, but after a moment he opened them, looking up at me. For a second he looked just like a helpless puppy.

I sighed and gave a slight nod, watching as he jumped up, a wide smile plastered on his face, and made his way to the passenger seat. There was a loud 'whoosh' as Neil shut the door, and I placed the keys in the ignition. After I heard the click of his seatbelt, I turned the keys, and the whole car seemed to hum to life.

As I backed out of the tree we had hit, I noticed that Neil gasped and grumbled something as I ran over the dead squirrel again. I shrugged it off knowing that it was just Neil being himself, and swerved the car back onto the road, doing a turn onto the other lane.

"Hey, Eva?" Neil asked softly. I barely noticed he had said anything until he finished, and for a second I moved my head to get a glimpse of him. His eyes were filled with sadness, but his smile was bright and joyful. Something about him was different. I turned my head back to the road. "What is it?" I asked. He chuckled a little, and I tensed up. Whatever he was up to made me uncertain.

"Never mind..."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Eva had reached Sigmund Corps, explained the incident with the car, arrived home and got into bed, it was already time to get up for breakfast. She adjusted her position in the bed, trying to make it as comfortable as it could be while still wearing her work clothes. With a quick flip of the pillow and a snuggle under the duvet, she was ready to catch up on some much needed sleep.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

In a sudden fit of rage, Eva raised her hand and slammed it on the alarm clock, cracking it and causing it to fall onto the floor. Despite the pain in her hand, she simply curled up into a ball and pulled the duvet over her head, snuggling herself into the bedsheets.

She laid there for a while, occasionally moving to make herself more accustomed to the position she was in. Her eyelids drooped, but when she closed her eyes they seemed to have a deep need to open again.

It only took a couple of minutes for Eva to slip into a state of sleep. Darkness filled her vision, and her breathing slowed until it was barely there at all. Time seemed to melt away, and her state of conciousness went to hop from one moment to the next. Dreaming was rare for Eva, as she had a tight schedule and lived on just enough hours of sleep each day. However, that morning she was lucky.

Eva's vision drifted from a black void to pure white. This new world she was in was blank and clean. Slowly, pixels formed from thin air, gathering like bugs to a light. They whisked around her, before each small group took place in an area spread out from one another. The pixels grew in size, and slowly darkened, forming cubic trees.

She stepped forward, holding her hand out to touch the tree. As the tips of her fingers brushed over the surface, the pixels dissipated, making an adorable noise. Eva flinched a little, but soon her face held a smile.

She took one step forward, and then another. Her legs moved forward and back, and Eva began to walk. Her pace fastened, and she ran. With her arms out by her sides she dragged them over as many trees as possible, relishing in the symphony of small noises. Her heart raced, and she sprinted into the light.

A sudden jolt of pain caused Eva to stop in her tracks, almost making her fall over. Her hand felt as if it were being cut with small pieces of metal, and she cried out in pain. The smile that had rested on her lips was shot down, and replaced with a frown. Her eyes wandered from the light to her hand.

The tips of her fingers were becoming pixelated, and her hand was slowly beginning to float away into the air. The pain spread slowly up her arm as she began to pixelate, the small dots that were once her fingers carelessly flowing away in the breeze.

One by one, the cubic trees around her made a peculiar noise. It sounded similar to the noise they had made before, but somehow it seemed colder. Harsher. The noise melded into the laughs of children, closer to madness than joy.

"Stop it!" Eva yelled, grabbing her dissipating hand with her good one. "For the love of God, _stop_!"

Silence filled the world. The trees had stopped laughing, and the pain in her hand subsided. Eva looked to her hand again, but now it was gone. Her wrist seemed to be pixelated slightly, but that was the only remaining evidence that there was of her hand.

A bright light filled her vision, blinding her. She moved her good hand from her arm to above her eyes, trying to shade herself. The light continued to shine, growing stronger. Eva was blinded by this and struggled to find shelter, covering her face with her hand. Her attempts failed, and the light shone through her body. She touched her face and moved her hand in front of her eyes, but she could not see it.

The dream ended as quickly as it had begun, and the white light that blinded her was replaced by the endless black void. For a moment it was if she was falling, and a second later her eyes shot open, taking in the surrounding of her bedroom.

Eva sat up, her breathing quickened and her heart racing. She took in the details of her room. The messy closet, the dresser covered in small knick-knacks and beauty products, the towel hanging over the door to the bathroom. Everything was normal.

Memories of the pain in her hand flooded her mind, and her eyes trailed down the bedsheets to her left hand. There were no pixels anymore, and the pain she had felt was nothing more than a thought. She breathed a sigh of relief, and fell back on her pillow, smiling.

It was good to be back.

That was, until the phone rang with the distinct ringtone for Dr. Watts.


End file.
